Cerrar los ojos
by livres et moi
Summary: Albus siempre ha sido el menos social de su familia. Después de la aventura contra Delphi, eso no hace más que incrementar. Si, por el camino que le lleva hasta el final encuentra a una persona digna de su confianza y amor, eso sólo le ayudará a estar en paz con sus decisiones.


Disclaimer: El mundo de HP no me pertenece

El verano había pasado rápido, con todo el alboroto formado después de los viajes en el tiempo y la captura de Delphi. Albus no estaba seguro cómo había sucedido luego todo el alboroto en el que los periódicos los mencionaban a él y a Scorpius como los héroes en la batalla contra la hija de Voldemort, las cientos de cartas de desconocidos agradeciéndoles por su heroísmo y valentía. Después del aturdimiento inicial, el Potter descubrió que toda esa hipocresía y falsa amabilidad le daban más asco que el odio en el que vivió antes, que ya no podía salir de casa sin algún fotógrafo intentando sacarle fotos y magos chiflados deseosos de autógrafos por todas partes. Sinceramente, no sabía cómo lo hacía su padre, pero entendió mejor que nunca las palabras de Harry, esas que siempre le había insistido en contar y que él no había querido escuchar. Por eso, el día de subir al expreso, asintió en ir con su padre bien temprano, para llegar antes que nadie.

Se despidió de su madre cuando sus hermanos estaban aún dormidos, y se desaparecieron directamente a la estación cuando aún no había acabado de salir el sol. A pesar de lo temprano de la hora, Harry los desilusionó y fueron directamente hasta el andén nueve y tres cuartos sorteando a algunos brujos madrugadores. Albus se sentía más unido a su padre, pero seguía siendo todo muy raro, después de años de rencor e incomprensión. Por ello, sólo le dio un abrazo un poco tieso y metió su baúl sin mirar atrás, ansioso por encontrarse con Scorpius cuanto antes en el mismo compartimento de siempre. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido, y no despertó sino hasta que Rose le sacudió el brazo, al lado de un muy sonriente Scorpius, ambos ya cambiados con el uniforme y Rose con su insignia de prefecta, siendo ya el atardecer.

-Si no te das prisa, no te dará tiempo a cambiarte, Albus.

Un poco desconcertado, el muchacho se cambió rápidamente, acabando justo cuando el expreso se detenía en la estación. Bajó silenciosamente al lado de su prima y de su mejor amigo mientras éstos charlaban tranquilamente. El moreno sabía que durante el verano ambos habían intercambiado un número cada vez más grande de cartas y que su prima estaba sinceramente sorprendida por la personalidad del rubio. Albus se alegraba que se llevaran bien, porque sabía cuánto importaba a Scorpius Rose, y aunque le molestaba un poco ya no tener sólo para él a su mejor amigo, sentía que le debía al otro slytherin algo en compensación por su amistad sincera, por estar apoyándolo cuando Al fue tan mal amigo. No habló durante todo el trayecto hasta el castillo, si no que se quedó observando a los thestrals, simplemente sintiendo el aire aún cálido de la noche. Pronto tendría que empezar a estudiar para los TIMOS, y extrañamente, saber que eso iba a seguir como siempre – tener que estudiar, levantarse todos los días temprano, ir a la biblioteca con Scorpius – era algo que le tranquilizaba.

No prestó mucha atención a la canción del sombrero ni tampoco a la selección, y cuando apareció la comida, se dedicó a comer desganadamente. Muchos alumnos habían estado mirándolos a él y a Scorpius, susurrando y pidiéndoles detalles escabrosos sobre su aventura del año pasado. El rubio había sido el que había contestado a todas esas preguntas, el que había dado la cara por los dos y el que estaba bregando con la situación en general, siempre con su sonrisa amable y su mente alerta. Albus sinceramente se alegraba de tenerlo como amigo. No sabría qué hacer si no estuviera con él. Pero, por todo lo pasado durante el día, no fueron capaces de hablar hasta que llegaron al dormitorio, en donde aún tuvieron que aguantar a sus compañeros de casa hasta muy tarde, pasada la medianoche. Por supuesto, se contaron todo del verano, incluso a pesar de que ya lo sabían por las cartas que habían estado intercambiando y las visitas que se habían hecho el uno al otro.

Así, el año empezó rápido y con el control de los profesores, la situación fue sostenible para el moreno slytherin. Poco a poco, una especie de bruma había empezado a adueñarse de él, y lo sumía en el más absoluto silencio y la melancolía. Sólo hablaba con Scorpius, su familia y sus profesores, y cuando alguien intentaba acercarse a él, simplemente se alejaba lo más rápido que podía.

Fue a mediados de noviembre cuando finalmente decidió empezar a ir a la biblioteca para huir de sus admiradores. Se escondía al final de la Sección Prohibida, en donde se encontraban los libros de pociones y transformaciones. No fue intencionadamente, pero acabó leyendo los libros que lo rodeaban, y encontró algo que lo dejó pasmado. A Albus, _le gustaban_ las pociones. Le gustaba quedarse leyendo horas y horas sobre los diferentes tipos de pociones que había, para qué servían, cómo se preparaban... Las pociones se le daban bien, pero nunca se había preocupado antes por prestarles demasiada atención. Pasó el primer trimestre leyendo tranquilamente y eludiendo a todo el mundo.

Durante esos meses, Scorpius había empezado a pasar más tiempo con Rose, y había conseguido hacer más amigos, irónicamente, casi todos parte de la família de Albus, y en algunas ocasiones había hecho bromas con James a algún alumno que hubiera sido particularmente desagradable con él. Albus estaba feliz por él. No había visto sonreír al rubio de esa manera tan especial desde que su madre había muerto, y con la revelación de que era Delphi la hija de Voldemort, la mayoría de rumores sobre él habían acabado.

Albus había empezado a enviarse cartas con su padre, y aunque no podían verse, le parecía que su vínculo se había estrechado un poco más. Esas fueron las primeras vacaciones desde que el joven había entrado al colegio que las disfrutó de verdad con su familia. Su padre le regaló un grueso libro sobre pociones, al igual que Scorpius, Rose y su tía Hermione. Albus descartó el resto de sus regalos sin contar con el de su madre y sus hermanos, que eran libros muggles, plumas irrompibles de bonitos colores y ropa nueva. La bruma le había seguido hasta casa, pero fue capaz de no preocupar a su familia. Sabía que la directora había estado intercambiando cartas con sus padres sobre su comportamiento y que ella sí que estaba preocupada, pero Albus estaba demasiado bien solo, sin tener que aguantar a todos esos hipócritas que lo miraron por encima del hombro durante los cuatro primeros años de colegio y que ahora buscaban ávidamente su amistad. No quería reconocerlo, pero una ansiedad aún más fuerte que la de años anteriores se removía bajo esa bruma que todo lo llenaba. Por supuesto, era demasiado bonito para continuar.

Al llegar al castillo para su segundo trimestre, Albus se encontró con que Filch había empezado a vigilar la Sección Prohibida, y que cada vez era más complicado eludir a la Señora Pince, así que Al fue botado de su refugio y tuvo que contentarse con los sitios habituales en la biblioteca, sitios en donde los otros estudiantes se le acercaban y le sonreían cínicamente, la mayoría llenos de malicia por su carácter solitario y su aversión a los demás. Ya sin ser capaz de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a vagar por los pasadizos menos conocidos del colegio, y durante semanas estudió y leyó en clases abandonadas, pasillos polvorientos y recovecos oscuros. Acabó por no hablarle a nadie que no fuera sus hermanos o Scorp, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados lidiando con sus propios estudios, sus vidas amorosas o cualquiera de las cosas que les mantenía ocupados y a excepción de la directora, nadie le hacía el menos caso. Los viernes empezó a ir por las tardes a la oficina de su madrina y luego de unas pocas charlas insustanciales, una tarde soleada y sorpresivamente calurosa para ser mediados de febrero en la que la directora tuvo que dejarlo solo en su oficina por un accidente de quidditch, el slytherin empezó a hablar con los retratos.

Sin ninguna sorpresa, se llevó mejor con los retratos que habían sido antiguos slytherin, y gracias a ellos supo que unos cuantos habían sido pocionistas, con los que entramó conversaciones más profundas hasta dar con el hombre de la túnica negra y los ojos muertos. Por supuesto, Al sabía quién era, pero al igual que con Scorp, simplemente se dejó llevar, y no era como si no llevara también su nombre.

Durante el mes siguiente, sólo fue a hablar con los retratos, y luego de aquello descubrió el antiguo despacho del director Snape, en donde había un pequeño retrato suyo también con un escritorio lleno de diminutos libros. Se convirtió en seguida en su nuevo refugio, y consiguió que el retrato de la entrada le permitiera entrar con una contraseña de su invención, que iría renovando cadas pocas semanas sólo para él. A partir de finales de abril, Al ya sólo iba a clases y luego directamente al despacho del antiguo director. Con un poco de reluctancia por parte del hombre, éste había empezado a enseñarle un poco sobre pociones, transformaciones y artes oscuras. El joven iba escribiendo todo lo que le enseñaba en un cuadernillo que guardaba celosamente consigo todo el tiempo. Sentía como si el hombre fuera el único que le entendía.

Para la llegada de los TIMOS, Al apenas si estudió, estando ya muy por delante del resto de sus compañeros en pociones, defensa, herbología, transformaciones, astronomía, aritmacia y runas antiguas. El único examen que se le resistió un poco fue el que encantamientos, ya que historia de la magia no se le daba muy mal y estaba seguro de que podría sacar sin problemas un Aceptable.

Se despidió del director el último día antes de las vacaciones y le deseó un buen verano antes de volver a su sala común a aguantar las miradas de sus compañeros y las risitas de sus compañeras. Uno pensaría que alguien que siempre va solo es porque no desea la compañía de otros, pero al parecer ése era un concepto difícil de entender, porque muchos seguían hablándole e intentando interesarlo en sus conversaciones.

Por suerte, pudo escapar en cuanto Scorp llegó después de haber ido a pasear con su prima – y la novia del susodicho – a sus habitaciones antes de que nadie se diera cuenta. No había dejado su refugio ni un medio día entero y ya quería volver.

El verano fue caluroso desde el principio. Los días empezaron a pasar como un borrón indistinto de colores apagados, insípidos y aburridos para el muchacho. Sus primos y hermanos iban y venían, al igual que sus padres, pero Al era incapaz de fingir que le importaba más de unos pocos minutos. Lo único que le daba un poco de vida a su monótona existencia fue leer. Leía y leía aún cuando debería dormir o comer, leía cuando el resto de su familia se divertía y leía cuando salían todos juntos. Leia tanto y tan rápido que para cuando llegaron los resultados de sus exámenes su padre había tenido que comprarle un baúl especial que tenía función de biblioteca lleno de estantes y las filas de libros que Al poseía.

Sus padres se alegraron con sus notas. Había sacado en todas sus asignaturas E menos en encantamientos e historia de la magia, en los que había sacado S. Luego de aquello, Al consiguió que le dejaran tranquilo más a menudo y se dedicó a seguir leyendo durante lo que quedaba de verano, que repentinamente empezó a pasar mucho más rápido.

Sexto empezó igual que quinto había acabado, y Al se acostumbró rápido a su nueva rutina. Iba a clases, comía, pasaba todo su tiempo libre en el despacho. Iba a clases, comía, pasaba el resto de tiempo en el despacho. Iba a clases, comía... Sin darse ni cuenta, el borrón que era su vida iba engullendo todo a su alrededor y la bruma se hacía más y más espesa. Engullendo todo lo demás, amargura y odio llenaron la soledad y Al empezó a ser mucho más cínico y cruel. Desagradable humor negro y hostil actitud se convirtieron en sus sinónimos y poco a poco todos en el castillo empezaron a dejarle en paz y a no acercarse a él nunca. Incluso sus hermanos y primos empezaron a distanciarse más de él, así que con mucho más tiempo libre el slytherin era capaz de pasar más tiempo en el despacho, que estaba situado en las mazmorras, así que podía quedarse hasta mucho más tarde del toque de queda, porque los únicos que patrullaban por allí eran los prefectos de Slytherin, y ellos no delatarían a alguien de su propia casa sólo por vagar. Al aprendió a ser silencioso como una sombra, cogió ciertos hábitos del antiguo director tales como su tremenda desconfianza por todos y todos, o como su manía de observar todos los lugares a los que entraba hasta el mínimo detalle para asegurarse de que era seguro. No es como si él lo fuera a necesitar realmente. O al menos así lo creyó hasta cierta tarde en la que en cuanto entró en la biblioteca para recoger dos tomos sobre alquimia y pociones le emboscaron. Sólo era una broma, sólo era su familia intentando verle sonreír. Al ni siquiera utilizó dos segundos para darse cuenta de todas las personas escondidas entre los estantes, quiénes eran y cómo querían sorprenderlo. James llevaba una tarta de manzana con arándanos, la favorita de Lily y de su madre, y Al sabía que siempre se servían dos porciones en casa para ellas, y también para él. Todos parecían creer que a él también le gustaba, cuando en realidad la detestaba. ¿Y llevar una tarta semi líquida a una biblioteca? Con un pase de varita, Al se desilusionó a sí mismo, se silenció y pasó entre sus primos y Scorp sin ningún problema hasta la sección que buscaba, cogió sus dos libros y se marchó antes de que ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Mucho después, supo que todos ellos habían pasado horas esperándolo hasta el cierre de la biblioteca, tiempo que él había utilizado para practicar pociones y alquimia. A Al no le importó que se enfadaran con él y dejaran de hablarle. Los únicos que realmente se preocupaban por él eran sus hermanos y Scorp, y todos ellos estaban terriblemente ocupados prácticamente todo el día.

Así, el moreno hablaba y hablaba con el antiguo director, hacían juntos pociones, discutían sobre los últimos descubrimientos hechos, que Al leía al retrato, y se engarzaban en diálogos inacabables sobre ingredientes. A principios de su segundo trimestre, después de haber tenido que escuchar a sus padres por horas en las vacaciones sobre lo preocupante que era que no hablara con nadie, Al hizo un descubrimiento que cambiaría su vida. Había sido una tarde de sábado, en mitad del bosque Prohibido recogiendo díctamo salvaje. La pequeña planta que él escogió, al borde de un sendero abandonado, escondía entre sus tallos una pequeña piedra de color negro que le recordó a Al a su profesor favorito. Casi se muere del susto cuando, luego de haber girado la piedra varias veces sobre la palma de su mano, la alta figura de dicho profesor apareció a su lado.

Fue la primera tarde que Al se planteó la vida y la muerte seriamente. El profesor Snape le había explicado lo que era la piedra de la resurrección, lo poco que atraía a los muertos volver al mundo que habían dejado atrás y le pidió que por favor, dejara de encerrarse sobre sí mismo de la manera en que lo hacía. Al deseó más que nunca haber podido conocer al hombre en vida. Pero lo que sus padres no consiguieron, sí que lo consiguió el director. Al empezó a pasar más tiempo en compañía de otros, aunque fuera sólo leyendo, pero no duró mucho. Justo antes de la semana de Pascua, Amelîe Nott le pidió que fuera su novio.

Después de eso, Al volvió a encerrarse en el despacho del director y no volvió a salir más que para lo imprescindible. Él no necesitaba a nadie más, se tenía a sí mismo y tenía a Severus Snape. Además, ¿Para qué iba a querer malgastar su tiempo con Nott cuando podía simplemente utilizar sus preciosas horas estudiando y creando nuevas pociones? Con ayuda de su sempiterno tutor, fue elaborando un cuadernillo lleno de recetas inéditas para multitud de cosas. Algunas de las pociones servían para la caída del pelo o el crecimiento anormal de las uñas, y eran fáciles y divertidas de hacer, casi infantiles. Otras eran mucho más serias, difíciles y peligrosas.

El trabajo que Al puso en ese libro, que juntó con todas las notas que había ido recogiendo hasta entonces, y que englobaban todo el conocimiento de Snape, fue tan consumidor que al terminar sexto, había perdido más de diez quilos, dormido menos de tres horas diarias, perdido una parte importante de su salud y empezado a descuidarse físicamente hasta el punto de parecer una momia grasienta y sucia. Su piel palidísima por la falta de luz solar y amarillenta enfermiza le ayudó a inventar una poción para mejorar la piel en enfermedades cutáneas luego de haber sido retenido por la enfermera intentando que aflojara un poco (y consiguiendo que se pusiera aún más huraño que de costumbre por la pérdida de tiempo que tuvo que pasar hasta parecer un poco más otra vez una persona). Su pelo, que había crecido desordenadamente y que mantenía en una coleta para que no le molestara, otra poción para domar cualquier cabellera que fuera como un nido de pájaros. Y así fue creando más y más con ayuda del cuadro.

No por eso descuidó sus otras materias, no porque siguiera estudiándolas, si no porque iba tan adelantado que ya eran pan comido. De nuevo sacó excelentes notas en todas sus materias ese año, pero al joven eso le importaba bien poco. Había tenido que volver a casa y dejado el retrato de su profesor favorito atrás, en el colegio. El joven utilizó el tiempo para organizar su cuaderno, dividendo secciones y escribiendo con su mejor letra. Había conseguido que sus padres le permitieran pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera en su proyecto a cambio de comer con toda la familia _toda_ la comida en su plato, acompañarles durante al mínimo dos horas diarias y dormir un mínimo de siete horas. Si bien de las dos primeras tareas, Al no pudo librarse, un poco de magia e ingenio después, el moreno fue capaz de engañar a su familia con la última, siendo que ya no era capaz de dormir más de sus tres horas seguidas. De esa manera, el verano pasó volando y lleno de notas por toda la habitación pegadas de las maneras más eficientes, noches en vela escribiendo como loco y retazos familiares borrosos.

El único recuerdo que no quedó borroso fue de una tarde a finales de agosto, cuando Al leía al lado de sus hermanos y su madre entró con Lyra, la novia de James al salón. Habían estado comentando cómo se dieron cuenta que se gustaban, empezaron a salir y se decidieron por intentar una relación seria cuando Lyra saliera del colegio, para lo que aún le quedaban dos años (estaba en el curso de Lily, de ahí que se hubiera conocido con James). Si no fuera por el cinismo del joven de ojos verdes, diría que fue como una señal. James sonrió y dijo que no había sido rápido, pero sí obvio y esperado. Habían comenzado por hablar ambos de quidditch, lo que les volvía locos a ambos, y luego empezaron a conocerse un poco mejor el uno al otro. Comenzaron a dar paseos mientras comentaban sus deberes, luego James iba a ayudarla, o luego salían, todavía como amigos, a Hosmeade o a través de los terrenos del colegio. Se enfrentaban el uno al otro en el campo, ya que Lyra era bateadora y James cazador. Luego ella entró en el equipo y empezaron a pasar aún más tiempo juntos, con lo que un día, James se dio cuenta de que ya no era capaz de pensar en otra persona que no fuera ella. Le molestaba que su tiempo juntos fuera interrumpido, se enfadaba si alguien llegaba cuando estaban juntos o el día sólo valía la pena si ellos tenían tiempo para pasar juntos.

Cuando Al volvió al colegio, asustado por su revelación y por si Severus se daba cuenta, el joven empezó a practicar Oclumancia, algo que se le dio sorprendentemente bien teniendo en cuenta las dificultades que había tenido su padre con ese arte antes de él. Y, si algo notó el huraño profesor, no dio muestras de ello. Ese, siendo el último año de Albus, sería también el más entrañable desde que había entrado en el colegio. El joven ya tenía casi completamente organizado todo su compendio de pociones y había estado en contacto con un editor especializado (el mejor, de hecho) sobre ese tipo de libros que, después de leer el primer borrador estaba tan entusiasmado que había ido desde Nueva Zelanda, su país de origen, a instalarse a Reino Unido mientras se publicaba el trabajo del slytherin. No fue fácil pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Severus mientras acababan de revisar todos los detalles, pero la costumbre, la inquebrantable voluntad adquirida por Albus y el deseo de acabar con el dolor bajo la bruma fueron combustible suficiente para el joven, que para mediados de febrero lo tuvo todo listo.

La bruma también había sido algo diferente ese año. Albus ya no se sentía embotado, si no que desde la fatídica tarde de aquella charla familiar, había ido retrocediendo y dando paso a la multitud de emociones y sentimientos embotellados bajo ella. Había gran cantidad de resentimiento y odio hacia todo y todos, pero sobretodo, predominaban la tristeza y el dolor. Nunca estaría con la única persona que le entendía, a la única que quería, porque estaba ya muerta. Y tampoco habría nunca nadie como su pocionista, porque nadie habría vivido lo mismo que él. Al hacía muchos meses que estaba solo en el mundo, su familia y amigos girando a su alrededor en sus propias vidas. El muchacho era bueno con sus palabras, sabía cuándo hablar y cuándo callar, cómo evitar las sospechas, cómo esconder su realidad. Era desolador ver tanta felicidad y no poder llegar a ella. Era como poner un vaso de agua a unos pocos centímetros fuera del alcance de un hombre encadenado y sediento. Y era la vida de Albus.

Como era joven, tenía energías infinitas para lo que se propusiera, tenía un propósito firme y un camino casi finalizado por delante. No era un mal panorama. Por eso, soportó con una sonrisa de aspecto sorprendentemente natural el _boom_ que supuso la revolución en el mundo de las pociones al salir su nuevo libro. No fue fácil, y Albus se quedó aún más solo. Por una parte, al igual que había pasado al detener a Delphi, muchos _fans_ (y cómo los despreciaba Albus) se acercaban a él para hablarle, chocar su mano o pedirle un autógrafo. Al menos, después de sacar el libro, la mayoría de ellos sabía de lo que hablaba, pero después de haber tenido como maestro a Severus Snape, ese conocimiento ajeno estaba muy por debajo de la de Al.

Pero, por otra parte, él no había avisado a nadie de sus planes. Los únicos que sabían sobre ellos eran su editor, la redacción que se encargaría del lanzamiento y el mismo Albus. Ni siquiera Severus lo sabía. O al menos, no el cuadro. A pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que le dedicaban, Al se las había arreglado para que el maestro pocionista no se percatara de sus intenciones de publicarlo, algo impresionante incluso en la mente del propio joven, que no estaba muy seguro de cómo exactamente lo había logrado. Así que, cuando un fin de semana salió del colegio para el pre-lanzamiento y el mundo entero supo quién era el misterioso pocionista que había cautivado la atención de Rob Blaint, el editor, estalló el caos, y alrededor del mundo los periódicos sacaron fotos suyas y récords sobre él. En verdad, en el resto del mundo sólo fue importante para los profesionales que se dedicaran a algo relacionado con las pociones, como los medimagos, los herbólogos u otros pocionistas, siendo que ya quedaban tan pocos alquimistas. Pero Albus era el hijo de Harry Potter, el hombre-que-sobrevivió-dos-veces, el héroe del mundo mágico, el Chico de Oro; a su padre no le hizo ni pizca de gracia enterarse de que su hijo había lanzado un libro sin consultárselo antes en mitad de una rueda de prensa que nada tenía que ver con pociones, si no con el último crimen en el que el hombre había trabajado. En Gran Bretaña se alzó una verdadera campaña por la familia de los Potter, sometiendo a éstos a una intensa presión. Era casi tan malo, le había escrito su madre un día a Al poco antes de sus exámenes finales, como cuando Harry había vencido a Voldemort. Y, de nuevo, ella fue la única que le apoyó, a pesar de estar también muy enfadada con él por todo aquello. El resto de la familia, a pesar del increíble trabajo del slytherin, sucumbió a la ira de no haber sido informados, a la presión mediática y a años de distanciamiento emocional. Ni Lily ni James estaban muy entusiasmados por el libro, la primera porque se convirtió en foco de quejas por parte de los profesores de que si su hermano podía hacerlo tan bien (no sólo sacar un libro tan joven con tanta relevancia, si no también ser el mejor de su promoción) ella era obvio que podía mejorar. Todos la criticaban por todo, le ponían trabajos más difíciles, la empujaban a mejorar quisiera ella o no. James, en cambio, había acabado ya los estudios, pero su futuro, que estaba basado en el quidditch, sufrió un fuerte declive al destaparse, nuevamente, todas la vidas de la familia hasta el más sórdido detalle que los reporteros pudieron encontrar. Él nunca había sido muy bueno con los estudios, con lo que sus notas apenas le alcanzaban raspando el borde exterior ser admitido en las ligas profesionales. También tenía un genio vivo que solía impulsarle a decir y a cometer estupideces, lo que no ayudaba en nada. Así que de todos los equipos que al principio le querían como jugador, se lo habían vuelto a pensar y las mejores ofertas para él se habían retirado. Al final se tuvo que contentar con un equipo de segunda, del que era el mejor jugador, pero que era incluso peor que el de los Chudley Canons, lo que significaba que sus posibilidades de llegar lejos en el deporte eran bastante pocas. Por su parte, el padre de Albus estaba terriblemente dolido de que de nuevo, su hijo del medio no hubiera confiado en él. Su orgullo como padre, maltrecho ya, sólo fue recibiendo golpe tras golpe por parte de la prensa por su desconocimiento del trabajo de su hijo, lo que le impulsó a, en un momento determinado, llegar a una terrible discusión con Al en la que ambos dijeron cosas horribles y desde entonces dejaron de hablarse.

Para empeorar las cosas, Rose le había cogido mucho rencor a Al por superarla en sus EXTASIS y arrebatarle la oportunidad de entrar en el equipo internacional de pocionistas y alquimistas como aprendiz. Eran muy pocos los que conseguían entrar, y de nada importó que Al declinara la oferta que le habían hecho, la de Rose nunca llegaría. Scorp, dividido entre su mejor amigo y su novia, se decantó por ésta una vez que Al le dijera cínicamente que ellos dos no se casarían y que dejara el melodrama si no quería perder a la chica de sus sueños. Entre ellos quedó una complicidad mutua y el cariño que se tienen los que han vivido sus más intensas aventuras juntos.

La última noche antes de finalizar su último año en Hogwarts, Al, que todavía tenía en su poder la Piedra de la Resurrección, volvió a invocar a su profesor. Los muertos saben, y Snape comprendía todo de Al, estaba con él siempre en realidad, así que no era de extrañarse. Hablaron durante horas, el antiguo pocionista le contó todo sobre su vida al joven, y por último, antes de que amaneciera, Severus le prometió que, si estaba seguro, le acompañaría todo el camino.

A pesar de no ser ni prefecto, ni Premio Anual, ni capitán de quidditch, Al había sido el mejor de su promoción por varios años seguidos, y acababa de sacar un libro único, así que le dieron el diploma de honor a él, algo que molestó a muchos de sus compañeros, más por la indiferencia de Al que por haberse visto superados. Ese era un premio que muchos andaban buscando desde hacía años, y el desprecio de Al por ese arduo trabajo era más que evidente.

Luego de terminar _por fin_ sus estudios, Al se dedicó completamente a la edición de su libro, que tenía una misteriosa página principal en blanco. Había algo escrito en ella, justo debajo del nombre de los autores, _A.S. Potter_ y _S.T. Snape_ , pero nadie había sido capaz de descifrar el mensaje. En realidad, era la página de la dedicatoria.

Pasó el verano en una actividad frenética para Al, pero por fin, a mediados de octubre, todo estaba listo. Halloween fue la fecha en la que Al empezó a ocuparse del resto de sus asuntos. Los impresionantes fondos que el libro estaba dejando, Al los destinó a su padre junto con una carta en la que le explicaba la verdad, y lo diferente que ellos dos eran en realidad. Sólo le pedía que utilizara el dinero para ayudar a niños con problemas, como huérfanos o maltratados por sus padres, sin importar su estatus de sangre. Al no deseaba que ningún otro niño tuviera que pasar por donde su padre y su amado lo habían hecho. La carta se la dio a su madre para que se la diera a su padre, que estaba formalizada a través de Gringotts. Sabía que el hombre no la leería si no hasta que fuera ya muy tarde. También se despidió de su madre, la persona viva más importante para él, una tarde a mediados de noviembre en la que se encontraron para tomar un té, siendo que Al ya no vivía con sus padres desde el lanzamiento de su libro, si no con su editor. A ella le entregó una de las copias del libro y le dijo que volverían a verse el día en que en la página misteriosa el hechizo se rompiera y se pudiera leer lo que en ella había escrito. Su madre ya se olía algo extraño en todo aquello, pero Al simplemente la confundió ligeramente con un hechizo que la pilló desprevenida y luego acabó su visita con la mayor normalidad que pudo.

La tercera semana de diciembre, Al visitó por última vez a Scorpius. Éste le iba a pedir la mano a su prima y Al le dio un anillo para que se lo presentara. Era el anillo de bodas de los Granger-Weasley, que el joven había conseguido de su tía. Charlaron y rieron, y aunque Scorp comprendió que lo más probable era que no volvieran a verse nunca más, sólo le abrazó con fuerza antes de que Al se marchara con lágrimas en los ojos. Un fuerte apretón más tarde, y Al volvió la espalda a su mejor amigo con la conciencia tranquila. Él no podía controlar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero podía controlar sus acciones, y estaba en paz con las personas importantes. Su padre lo entendería todo, su madre y su mejor amigo ya estaban enterados. De sus hermanos y sus abuelos se despidió en último día del año, justo antes de las campanadas anunciando el inicio del siguiente, sin que ellos prestaran mucha atención. Sorprendentemente, su tío George le apartó antes de que pudiera escabullirse al marcharse y lo miró fijamente a los ojos por largos momentos, una seriedad mortal en su rostro. Pero eso estaba bien, porque comprendió, y sabía lo que era perder a tu otra mitad. Al pensó que para su tío debía ser mucho peor, porque él había pasado diecisiete años con el otro pedazo de su alma, y luego se lo habían arrebatado. Al no lo había vivido, y por lo tanto no sabía del todo exactamente qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo. Al juró para sí mismo que se aseguraría de transmitir todo lo que los ojos de su tío George le estaban contando a su tío Fred.

A partir de entonces, nadie supo nada más de Al. No se había dado la alarma, porque su editor seguía haciendo apariciones públicas y era habitual que lo hiciera sólo.

Sin embargo, el nueve de enero, su madre se despertó para encontrar a su lado en la mesita de noche una pequeña rosa de fuego, su flor mágica favorita. Al había cumplido su promesa de que se habían visto, sólo que, llevando un par de gafas redondeadas, y siendo bien temprano en la mañana, cuando la mujer aún estaba más dormida que despierta, ella aún no había analizado en hecho de que había un Harry Potter dándole un beso en la frente y otro en la cama a su lado abrazándola dormido.

Esa mañana, después de haberse deshecho de las ridículas gafas, Al se aparició en la Casa de los Gritos y se acercó a donde, más de veinte años atrás, el hombre que amaba había muerto. Todavía había la sombra de la mancha de sangre, que nadie se había molestado en limpiar, y eso le dio al joven una mezcla de furia por la desconsideración, y de consuelo por ser capaz de tocar el recuerdo de Severus.

La Piedra estaba ligera en su mano, y cuando el hombre apareció, ya era casi mediodía. No entraba mucha luz por las sucias y rotas ventanas, pero los pálidos rayos iluminaban un poco más que el resto del día. A pesar de que era imposible, Al le cogió la mano y le sonrió cálidamente. La Piedra estaba entre ellos y, cuando el veneno empezó a hacer efecto en el sistema del vivo, él cerró los ojos antes de lanzar su último hechizo. La Piedra sólo sería encontrada de nuevo si alguien era capaz de adivinar su acertijo, siendo que la sangre de Severus llevaba impregnando durante mucho tiempo los suelos y paredes de la vieja construcción, igual que lo haría la de Al.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, lo único que vio fue a Severus, sonriéndole y esperándole, tal y como prometió.

Lejos, en el Valle de Godric, Ginny Potter miraba entre lágrimas la dedicatoria que su hijo había escrito mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.


End file.
